Organic semiconductor elements are elements with active layers containing organic semiconductor compounds. The active layers of such organic semiconductor elements have conventionally been formed by several different processes. For example, known processes for forming active layers in field-effect transistors, as typical types of organic semiconductor elements, include processes involving vapor deposition of organic semiconductor compound powders on insulating layers, and processes involving spin coating, drop casting or printing of solvent-dissolved organic semiconductor compound solutions on insulating layers (Non-patent document 1).
There is also known a process wherein a thin-film of an organic semiconductor compound is formed on a donor substrate and subjected to pressure and heat for stamp transfer of the thin-film onto an insulating layer with a source electrode and drain electrode (Patent document 1).
Another process that has been reported involves forming an organic semiconductor compound thin-film for the active layer on a silicon wafer, copying it onto a 1-5 mm thick polydimethylsiloxane rubber stamp and pasting it with the stamp onto an insulating layer to form an active layer (Non-patent document 2).
Another process is known wherein after formation of an organic semiconductor compound single crystal, it is attached onto an insulating layer provided with a source electrode and drain electrode (Non-patent document 3).    [Patent document 1] U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0035374    [Non-patent document 1] Michael L. Chabinyc et al., Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol.126, p 13928-p 13929, 2004    [Non-patent document 2] Vikram C. Sundar et al., Science, Vol.303, p 1644-p 1646, 2004    [Non-patent document 3] Vikram C. Sundar et al., Science, Vol.303, p 1644-p 1646, 2004